brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1988 Daniel 500
The 1988 Daniel 500 is the race where Don Chapcar dies, and then Alex Quint gets arrested from the murder he caused and gets fired from Fiber Fuel. Alloy Wilson takes the win with Strip Weathers second and Darrell Cartrip third. Taylor Bendy quits his Piston Cup job beacuse of Don Chapcar's death and was replaced by Randy Grassrev for the rest of the 1988 season. History Background Piston Cup officials say that Chapcar is one of the most talented racers on the track. He mostly makes his wins in Grandol Oil Co. Raceway but he states that Daniel Speedway is a pretty rough course for him. Quint was also a champion in the Piston Cup but feared that Chapcar would make a win. Quint is mostly the first racer to run out of the pits because of how fast his crew is, he thinks it helps him win. 10:50 AM The 1988 Daniel 500 was about to begin and all cars were lined up at the pits. Quint was the car in first and was behind the pace car in 1st place. As the race begun, Quint had a great start while Chapcar was in 23rd. Chapcar remembered his training with his father and quickly gains speed. 1:52 PM Chapcar passes Landon Leakspill and Klint Shiftright until he catches up on Brad Gonzalez and Alloy Wilson. Quint was a very old racer on the track so he wasn't that efficient and fast. Chapcar was one of those racers with a new design. Quint was speeding so Chapcar couldn't pass but wasn't planning to hit him cause he isn't rude as he said on an interview with Lightbulb before the 1983 Florida 500. Chapcar then passed Cole Speedland and Jonathan Melter and Quint was getting frightened. While all cars were pitting, Quint was the first one to leave (because Megan Shifter is faster than Petrol Pulaski) and then Chapcar exited second. Chapcar was far behind in second place. 3:32 PM Racers had to pit again and Quint was going to pit for more fuel and tires while Chapcar was fine and didn't need to pit but he wanted to. His crew chief told him to not pit or finish in a low position but he had never won a race in Daniel but wanted to pit so it was a hard choice for Chapcar. Chapcar then glared at Quint and saw him changing tires, he then decided not to pit and went for the finish line. Quint then saw him and then yelled at his crew chief to hurry up. After the pits, Quint was behind Chapcar and couldn't catch up. 4:58 PM Quint was in 2nd place and it was lap 199. Quint then unexpectedly was passed by Cole Speedland. Speedland reached 1st and Brad Gonzalez was behind Quint. Quint thought it was a great idea to draft with Chapcar. During the last lap Chapcar was in the lead with Quint on his tail. All fans were cheering on Chapcar and Quint until Gonzalez, gets too low and hits the ground, causing him to run out of control and hit Quint on the bumper, causing him to speed and then pushed Chapcar which made him accidentally do a PIT maneuver on Speedland, causing Speedland to spin and then go airborne 4 centimeters high into the field. As he went airborne, Quint was speeding while pushing Chapcar. Chapcar then accidentally turned left, causing him to go toward the metal fence and then hits it with Quint on his tail, both cars went flying out of the track while Alloy Wilson takes the lead. All fans were silent after Alloy won the race. While Quint and Chapcar fell to the ground, Chapcar bursted into flames. After fire trucks removed the fire, ambulances took Quint and Chapcar to the hospital. Chapcar was then reported dead after taken to the hospital. Aftermath After Chapcar's fatal crash, authorities thought Quint did it on purpose to keep Chapcar from winning and was sent to prison. They then discovered that it was by accident after the found out that Chapcar turned right. Quint was then sent out of prison but was fired and replaced by Cameron Rodcap. Television Biography Network: WRSN-TV 12: Racing Sports Network Announcers: Fan and Cake Pit Reporter: Lightbulb Transcript Don Chapcar's Fatal Crash Fan: BIG TROUBLE! BRAD GONZALEZ HITS THE GROUND AND SPEEDLAND GOES AIRBORNE! CHAPCAR AND QUINT ARE FLYING OFF THE SPEEDWAY AS ALLOY WILSON GOES TO WIN THE DANIEL 500! Category:Historic Races